


Control

by Star55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has been in love with Allison for a while now and it’s time she took control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For challenge 14 at [Beacon Hills (LJ)](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com) and also for [onlylostphysics](http://onlylostphysics.tumblr.com) for international bisexual pride day that was on the 23rd of this month.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Lydia was a girl that was in control. Even though sometimes things were out of her hands, she was still in control of her life. She prided herself on the fact that she knew what she wanted in life and she sure wasn't afraid to get it. Lately, she had her sights set on one Allison Argent. 

Sure Allison was her best girl friend (Stiles would kill her if she said Allison was her best friend - he was a little sore after losing Scott to Isaac, even though he had Derek now) but Allison was something _more_ to Lydia lately. Their late night study sessions and their infrequent but increasingly more frequent visits to the mall were beginning to be the highlight of Lydia's day. 

They would train together whenever possible and Allison was teaching Lydia how to use several different weapons. The bow and arrow was her favourite, purely because it meant that Allison was behind Lydia, her body pressed flush against Lydia's own. 

The first time it happened, Lydia could feel the soft outline of Allison's breasts pressed against her back. Allison's hand touched her elbow lightly, bringing it up level so she could shoot straight. Lydia could feel Allison's breath on her neck, soft and damp but it was utterly perfect in her mind. 

Since then, they had managed to get even closer, something that wouldn't seem possible to anyone outside of their friendship circle. They practically lived together at the Argents' house. 

They shared a bathroom, they shared Allison's bed and Lydia wanted more. One morning, waking up in Allison's bed, Lydia made the choice. She watched as Allison slowly woke up, blinking her eyes against the light of a new day. Allison immediately smiled and Lydia's stomach twisted pleasantly. She smiled back and she reached out a hand, pushing Allison's dark hair off her shoulder. 

"Morning," Lydia said quietly.

"Morning," Allison responded, making Lydia's heart thump in her chest. 

Lydia took the bull by the horns and leaned forwards. She locked gazes with Allison, who seemed to be looking at her expectantly and she pressed their lips together. Kissing a girl was so different from kissing a boy, Lydia mused as Allison's lips fit perfectly against her own. Allison's lips were soft and sweet underneath her own and she arched into Lydia's touch. Allison's breath hitched and she pressed in closer, hand curling at the back of Lydia's neck. 

A moan rang out through the room and Lydia shifted so she was half on top of Allison, half on the bed still. Allison's leg slipped between her own and pressed in close. Lydia felt a sharp jolt of arousal go through her and she broke the kiss, panting heavily against Allison's lips. 

"I've been waiting for you to do that for months now," Allison whispered. Lydia looked up, catching Allison's gaze with her own. 

"Sorry it took me so long," she replied smoothly.

"It's okay as long as you kiss me again," Allison replied with her blindingly happy smile. 

Lydia smiled back and dipped her head, kissing Allison once more.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
